


We'll Get Through This

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)



Series: The Easy Way Out [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queer Themes, Rated M for language, and because the rest of the series is e I think this one should be 18+ too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Link and Zelda are the perfect relationship every parent wants their child to be in. Friends since they were in preschool, high school sweethearts, went to the same college to be with each other. The only problem is: they're both gay.After the third fight that week, they both go out of their way to end things without actually talking to each other (for reasons neither can nor cares to explain).It doesn't end as horribly as they had expected.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Easy Way Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We'll Get Through This

It was... awkward , to say the least, going back to their apartment. They split off at the stairwell, Impa and Zelda going on up and Link following Ghirahim, who took one look at the stairs and said "no". They didn't say much, their respective emotional support there if they needed them.

Surprisingly, Zelda and Impa made it back first, unlocking the empty home and waiting for the others to return.

"Okay, can I just say," Impa began as the door closed behind her, "Totally called it."

"You did not." Zelda shoved her shoulder, a small smile breaking through her nerves. Her stomach was still unsteady, and she didn't think it was from her poor driving. She stared into the dark room, flinching when Impa wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Hey. It'll be okay." 

Her comfort was simple, down to earth and grounding. It was what she needed. Zelda nodded, going through various counting and breathing sequences to calm her anxiousness, grateful Impa was there for her. 

Flicking on the lights in living room, Zelda kept herself busy by folding blankets and straightening books that didn't need to be straightened.

"Sorry the place is a mess, it was his turn to.... actually, no, that was just my excuse to yell at him." Zelda murmured, putting the unread decoration back where it was before. She was hit with a wave of guilt.

Noticing her pain, but not wanting to draw attention to it, Impa leaned over the back of the couch, glancing at the door.

"They're taking a while..."

"Yeah, Link's always late." Zelda paused her restless fidgeting. "Not my problem anymore." 

Her laughter was hesitant and weak, but it made her feel better nonetheless. She could do this. They could do this.

\--

"But what do I tell her if she asks when this started? It was before you, but you were, like, the only person I actually got with, and even then I ghosted you for two months after we... goddess, do I tell her we did that?"

"Link. Calm down." Ghirahim sighed, pushing the elevator button again even though he knew it wouldn't speed things up. "First of all, if she hasn't yet realized, she's going to know." He flipped Link's collar down, smirking when it revealed a dark blemish. "You looked stupid like that and it's obvious either way. Second, keep it simple, you don't like her anymore, you still want to be friends (though that never works out)—"

"Ghirahim, you're not helping." 

"Am too. This is great advice." He ruffled Link's hair, shoving his beanie down over his eyes. "Don't worry so much. Two negatives cancel each other out. PEMDAS or some shit."

"No, and you can't do math anyway." Link glared, adjusting his hat so he could see again. The elevator light blinked, signaling it was time to leave. He instinctively grabbed for Ghirahim's hand, swallowing hard as the doors slid open.

* * *

Link fumbled with the keys for far too long before he realized the door was open, embarrassed it took him so long to figure that out. Stepping into the apartment, his gaze flicked about nervously, nearly everywhere but Zelda.

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded, a little wave all the recognition he could give her. When she moved from her place at the bookshelf and took his hand into hers, he almost broke down.

"We... should talk, I guess." 

Finally looking at her, Link caught sight of Zelda's eyes glancing behind him, and then he was led into the open room.

They didn't talk, of course, because neither had any idea what to say or where to even start. Link felt very intimidated by the other woman's presence, her neutral expression blank yet intensely judging. At least Ghirahim looked bored.

On Zelda's end, she could have cared less about their audience. Impa made her thoughts on this clear the night before, and from what she had heard, Link's new.... boyfriend? Was here for the drama. She could tell Link was uncomfortable, though. 

Leaning closer to Impa, she rested her hand on top of hers, hoping she would get the message. Evidently she did, because she sighed, and stood up from the couch.

"We'll leave you two alone."

"Really? Because I think this conversation may need a moderator—"

 _"We'll leave you two alone."_ Impa grabbed the back of his shirt and physically dragged Ghirahim into the secluded kitchen, a few weak protests ignored. 

Zelda turned back to Link, ready to begin.

\--

The lights were still off, and neither bothered to turn them on. Enough sun was coming in from the small window.

Impa crossed her arms, resting against a counter as she watched her co worker pace the narrow area.

Ghirahim cleared his throat. "So. This is... an interesting situation."

"Yeah."

"Messy." He shook his head, looking back at the living room. It was still silent. "Shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Hmm. If that's what you think."

Ghirahim's focus snapped back to her, a strange sense of protectiveness seeping into his words. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it. I just don't see why they've let it become such a big deal, Link was beyond worked up over her."

Impa scoffed. From what she had heard of him (from Zelda _and_ Ghirahim, she realized) she wasn't sure if she liked the boy.

"You think I care about his feelings? He's been hurting Zelda for who knows how long, she needs to drop him."

"Hey! She's not completely innocent here!" Ghirahim argued, his demeanor so different from what Impa was used to from him. It was... intriguing. 

Her eyebrow raised. "So you do care about him."

"I—that's not the point, I don't—"

"Strange, I thought two weeks ago he was a 'dumb blond boy with a great ass', has this view of him changed?"

"Just—yes, okay, I—We're together now. I'd say exclusively but, here we are. Drop it." 

Shrugging, Impa let the conversation go, avoiding confrontation. She looked back to where Link and Zelda were with mild concern, but at least they weren't yelling.

"So..."

"So what?"

"I _do_ want to hear about it from you. You've kept incredibly quiet, how long have you been with her?" Ghirahim grinned, leaning on his elbow on the counter. 

"September."

"Damn, it's been only been three or four weeks for Link and I. Well, consistently. We met back in the fall as well."

Impa rolled her eyes. "I know, I've heard already." If she wasn't mistaken, Ghirahim's face flushed. Ignoring it, she continued, "Met her before her dance class. Started seeing her a week or two later, but I don't think she'd consider it 'dating' until a month or so ago."

"And you haven't moved in together? I thought the joke was that lesbians move fast."

Impa suppressed a laugh, pulling it off as a cough. "Either that or we don't take the hint when girls flirt. _Definitely_ the latter for us. If we're playing the stereotypes game, you are not one to talk."

"Got me." Ghirahim raised a hand in defeat, smile as arrogant as ever. His attention moved back to the couple in question, clicking his tongue to fill the silence.

"What do you think about it? Ever met him before?"

"Link? Oh, yeah, he's gay, definitely. Didn't meet him, but from what you and Zelda have been saying this was inevitable."

Ghirahim nodded. "She looks pretty straight. You met her at a dance studio?"

"Rec center that offers dance classes."

"Oh, yeah, big difference." He rolled his eyes. "Does she put rainbows on her tutus and pointe shoes, or did you figure it out when she was the only girl comfortable changing in the locker room while you're around?"

"Only you can figure out how to be gay _and_ homophobic. I hate talking to you."

"Stuck with it until we can find better jobs." Ghirahim winked, laughing as Impa groaned. "WLW/MLM solidarity is a myth, darling, every man for themselves."

Ignoring him, Impa straightened up as Zelda approached the kitchen. She didn't look defeated, though it did look like she had been crying.

"Alright, it's over."

* * *

Alone now, Link sat across from Zelda, picking at loose threads on the chair's upholstery. He wouldn't say he felt better, rather more ready to say what was on his mind.

"You or me first?"

"I'll start crying, if you want an answer, you're going to have to wait a little." Zelda laughed, shaking her head as she fended off her nausea. "But, yeah, I can... I'll start."

She took a deep breath, releasing the tension in her shoulders when she let it out.

"I cheated on you, and that was wrong. I was in a whole other relationship and I should have been honest with you too. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, and I don't want you back. Excuses are never right, but this... this is an explanation, not an excuse." 

"I'm gay. Lesbian. I don't like men. That's not why I went behind your back. It's not about you, you're kind and sweet and never did anything to hurt me—well, that I knew of," She giggled, happy to see Link give her a little smile, "and I... I am wrong here. I'm sorry, I intentionally took my frustration and confusion out on you, and I'm so sorry for it. Any other circumstances I would expect you to hate me," Zelda's voice broke, her eyes watering outside of her control, "but... I think you understand what I'm going through."

"I really do hope we can still be friends." She finished, a deep sigh of relief letting her whole body go limp. When she had calmed herself down enough to look back at Link, she could see his eyes glassy as well.

He stopped destroying the chair, biting at the inside of his cheek as he searched for the right words.

"I don't know what to say." He finally whispered, unable to face her. "I've been... I've been imagining this for months, I should know by now but... I guess the first thing is I do forgive you, but I don't think I'm in a place I can be giving that."

He gulped, mouth dry and palms clammy.

"From what it sounds like you really do like your... girlfriend. And she's so much better for you than me, if only because I don't want you to suffer like I am. Ghirahim was never... Ghirahim was and will always be a mistake."

He steeled himself, finally looking across to her, Zelda's once dry tears reappearing. "But we're working through this now, building what we can, and I can't keep lying to so many. I was— **am** scared of losing our family, our friends, _you,_ but I'm selfish, and I don't know how to communicate, and I'm—" His breath shook, words harder and harder to form. "I'm sorry, I never meant—"

"Link, Link, it's okay." Zelda stood up, sliding over the coffee table to get to him. At her offer, Link hugged her close, hiding his crying over her shoulder. "I feel the same way. Goddesses, I'm—we fucked up. We both fucked up. I'm just glad we don't have to keep this up anymore."

"Me too. Me too."

\--

"Alright, it's over." 

Zelda waited outside the kitchen, the end hanging over her. It felt heavy in there air, the finality, but there was hope. This was a new start.

"We didn't really talk this through—I don't think we need to." She explained, taking Impa's hand. She knew, later, she would be crying her heart out to her again, and Link would probably do the same with his boyfriend. The thought didn't scare her. "We're friends. Just friends."

"We'll figure out where to go from here later." Link added, awkwardly standing aside as they got close. His gaze flicked towards Ghirahim once, one arm crossed over his chest as he idly rubbed the inside of his elbow.

Taking charge, Impa stepped between Zelda and Link. "I think you should spend some time away from each other. This has been emotionally exhausting for both of you, and you need time to accept this. I can take Zelda."

Link sucked in a breath when she turned to him. Frankly, she scared him, taller than even Ghirahim and looked like she could kick his ass and not break a sweat. Nervously, he smiled.

"I don't believe we've met yet, Link, and I doubt you've heard of me. I'm Impa." She held her hand out, grip firm when she shook Link's. "I've mentioned Ghirahim to Zelda, we work together at Malo Mart."

"You work in a department store?" Link addressed Ghirahim incredulously, not able to picture him there at all. He turned back to Impa, barley catching Ghirahim's forced remark of, "It's temporary." 

"I've heard—" Impa glanced up to see Ghirahim make a slicing motion across his throat, " _a lot_ about you. It's... interesting to meet you."

"Same." He nodded, looking towards Zelda for a way out. Startling when Impa broke into gentle laughter, he jumped again when her hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be." She tilted her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I've got it from here, don't worry about her."

Relieved, Link returned her look, waving goodbye as Zelda picked up her keys again. He didn't know if she'd be back that night, or if _he_ would either, but they would figure this out when they got there. All was well once more.

The lock clicked shut behind them, leaving Link and Ghirahim alone in the silence.

"What now?"

"Well," Ghirahim began, walking up behind Link and taking his hand. "You could stay here and cry it out a bit more. Or, I could take you on an actual date, to some hipster coffee shop?"

His arm slipped up Link's, dragging across his shoulder until he was wedged against him. Link giggled, happy to be held, and leaned into the touch.

"Yeah." He agreed, a warm feeling replacing the guilt as Ghirahim led him out the door. "I'd like that."

* * *

"You guys sure you don't need help moving in?"

 _"Nope! We're doing great!_ "

"Good, I wasn't going to help anyway."

"Ghirahim!" Link snapped, holding his hand over the microphone. Shaking his head, he held the phone back up, ready to let her go.

"Well, it was great talking to you, good luck in your new place!" He waved, even though he knew Zelda couldn't see him. To his side, Ghirahim rolled his eyes, but Link knew he found it endearing. 

He heard a faint goodbye, and turned off the phone to give attention to his boyfriend. 

It had been a year.

Their housing contract expired, Link and Zelda agreed to go their separate ways, Zelda jumping at an offer across town where she could move in with her girlfriend. They remained good friends, and planned to keep in touch even outside of visits to Skyloft. They couldn't be happier.

As for Link, he had been hesitant to move off his college campus. He hadn't looked for any other options, ready to go for a random roommate and deal with whatever shitty housing he was placed in, but Ghirahim had stopped him last minute. "It would be nice to have someone sharing rent", he had brushed off, but their first night together (and they were roommates) proved it was _way_ more than that. Link had coaxed a real confession out of him, and hadn't stopped smiling for days.

Back at home, things were a little more complicated. Link and Zelda broke the news softly, and luckily, all they got were a few disappointed sighs and head shakes, and it was left at that. Link hadn't brought Ghirahim home to his parents, and doubted he ever would unless it was some serious life event (maybe someday, he found himself daydreaming). Zelda and Impa visited often, and she was lucky to have her family's support soon enough. Link didn't bring it up unless he had to. 

It didn't matter to him. He spent enough time away, and busied himself with school and social life, surrounded by friends he cared about and supported him. He was lucky to have his best friend still in his life.

And to have caught such a restless man as his own, he thought, smiling as he watched Ghirahim sneer at something on his phone. 

"Your oven's beeping."

"Damn, I meant to check that five minutes ago." Ghirahim muttered, heading into a kitchen that smelled warm and sugary. Link laughed, calling after him, "Are you going to tell me what it is now?"

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise." His boyfriend snarled, waving steam off a pan. "But I think it's just burnt pumpkin bread."

"Oh!" Link jumped up, following the scent and tackling Ghirahim from behind. The pan nearly slipped, but before he was told off, he added, "That's my favorite, how did you know?"

"Zelda, who else?" He sighed, scraping the burnt top off and turning the stove down. "Surprise." He turned in Link's embrace, waving his oven mitts half heartedly.

"I don't care that it's burnt. Thank you, I love it." 

Pulling away from the hot oven, Link reached up on his toes to kiss him, a hint of cinnamon and flour on his lips.

It would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I know this was supposed to be the end but I do want to add some one-offs of dates and things with these two couples, so series not yet complete)


End file.
